poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bond Between Sisters Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Bond Between Sisters. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! In the morning at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was sleeping in her bed. But then, Her alarm clock dinged as she woke up with a smile. Pinkie Pie: Today is the Day! As she got up, she was preparing for the Pie Sister Surprise Swap Day. Pinkie Pie: My sisters are coming over, I can hardly wait for Robbie and the others to meet them! She put her clothes on as she went out the front door, She spotted her sisters arriving. Pinkie Pie: Yay! My sisters were here! Maud Pie: (deadpan) It's really great to see you, Pinkie. Limestone Pie: We sure missed you, Sis. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Pinkie Pie: (grin) Maud, Limestone, Marble, I've missed you girls so much. Just wait until you meet my new friends, Robbie, Robin, Mordecai and Rigby, Yoshi, Amy Rose, Atticus, Zoe, Periwinkle, Sticks, Xion, Emerl, Penny, Sonic, Sora, Karone, Lucina, Marina, Kelly, Manic, Sonia, Slider, Gmerl, Blaze and Cosmo, They're gonna be so glad to meet you three too! Maud Pie: (deadpan) I think it's a great idea, Pinkie. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Limestone Pie: So, Are your friends at CHS as usual? Pinkie Pie: You bet, Limestone. But get this, Robbie's our karate teacher and he is one of the most best teachers we could ever ask for. Then, Maud thought for a moment about Karate, She started to smile a bit. Maud Pie: (deadpan) I can hardly wait, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Me either, It'll be so much fun! (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Periwinkle (VO): The Bond Between Sisters! Meanwhile at Twilight's house, Pinkie brought her sisters to some of her friends. Pinkie Pie: Hiya, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Starlight, Spike, Rara, Trixie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Look who's here! It's my sisters, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie! Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Maud, Limestone, Marble, Good to see you girls again. Rarity: It's been quite a while since we last saw you. Applejack: How'd y'all been? Limestone Pie: Nah, You know, The usual. Same old, Same old. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. However, Maud looks at thier morphers and was wondering what could it be? Maud Pie: (deadpan) How come your morphers are different? Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Well, It's kind of a long story. Twilight Sparkle: It's almost time for our Karate Lesson, Would you three like to join us? Maud Pie: (deadpan) Sure. Limestone Pie: I'm game. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Later, They were walking to Canterlot High. Rarity: I remember one time while spending sometime with Pinkie and Maud, I just can't put my finger on it. Then, She did remember the time when she, Pinkie and Maud were at Philadelphia. Rarity: Voila! Welcome to the future home of "Rarity For You"! What do you think of the place? Is this the right location? Did I pick a good spot? Maud Pie: (deadpan) No. You picked the perfect spot. Pinkie Pie: You know, I think this might be my favorite PSSSD ever! But I can't wait 'til next year's PSSS-D-W-R! Rarity: Wait. PSSS-D-W-R? What's that? Pinkie Pie: P-S-S-S-D-W-R! It's a new tradition that Maud and I came up with! Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day... Maud Pie: (deadpan) With Rarity. Rarity: Oh! Ohhh! Why, That's the sweetest... Oh, No. Oh, No, No, No, No, No, No. I know how good you two are at giving gifts! I'm going to have to get you both something amazing, And I only have a year to do it! Pinkie Pie: Oh, Rarity! It doesn't matter what you get us! As long as you give your gift with love, it'll be perfect! Pinkie winked as Maud winked back slowly. Rarity: (sighs) Why, Thank you, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Buuuut now that you mention it... I could use more confetti for my party cannon. You wouldn't believe how much of that stuff I go through in a day! Then, Party cannon fires confetti exploded everywhere as the flashback ends. Rarity: Oh yeah, I remember pretty well enough. Soon, Pinkie decided to give her sisters a quick tour. Pinkie Pie: Wait here, Guys. I gotta give my sisters a quick tour. Spike: Okay, Pinkie. Be careful. At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman begins his new evil plan. Dr. Eggman: Orbot, Cubot, Is the next robot ready yet? Cubot: All set, Boss. Orbot: Meet Egg-Dumpling. Egg-Dumpling: At your service, Master. Dr. Eggman: Excellent, I have just the plan for you to get rid of the Power Rangers for good. At the Canterlot High Karate Class, Twilight and the others brought Pinkie Pie's sisters here. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Robbie, Hi, Everyone! Robbie Diaz: Hey there. Pinkie. Sonic the Hedgehog: What's up? Yoshi: And who are these girls with ya? Pinkie Pie: Guys, I like you all to meet my sisters, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie! Robbie Diaz: Hey, Girls. Amy Rose: We're really happy to meet you. Limestone Pie: Right back at ya. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Maud Pie: (deadpan) A pleasure to make your acquaintance, My sister, Pinkie has told us a lot about you guys. Rigby: (chuckles) Yeah, We usually get that all the time. Cosmo the Seedrian: Yes. And plus, Your sister along with Twilight and the others have been great Data Squad Power Rangers. Limestone Pie: No kidding, Hope you don't mind if we stick around with you guys, Do ya? Robbie Diaz: Hmm, You girls really want to hang out with us? Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Emerl: Yout bet, Besides, Rob here's gonna be teaching martial arts and he's got a new lesson in store for everyone else. Robin Diaz: Right, Let's get started. Outside of the city, Everyone came to Camp Everfree and were hiking in the forest. Robbie Diaz: (smelling the fresh air) Aw, The smell of nature is what I like the best. Mordecai: You said it. Yoshi: Right on, Mordo. Sunset Shimmer: Especially spending sometime with Pinkie Pie's sisters. Amy Rose: Tell me about it. Atticus Akito: Guys, Look what I've found! Just as everyone came to check out at Atticus found, Pinkie stepped on something out of metal. Pinkie Pie: Huh, What's this? As she dug it out, She discovered the Persian Data Squad Morpher. Pinkie Pie: (gasped excitedly) A new Data Squad Morpher, Palutena and Pit aren't gonna believe this! So, She keeps it in her pocket to make sure it stays in good hands. Soon, Pinkie Pie came to see Palutena and Pit. Lady Palutena: Why hello, Pinkie Pie. Pit: Why'd you come back? Pinkie Pie: Palutena, Pit, You two aren't going to believe what I've just found! Digit: Well, What is it? Pinkie Pie: (showed it to everyone) It's the Persian Data Squad Morpher! Everyone were surprised to see the Persian Data Squad Morpher, Palutena was very pleased. Lady Palutena: Pinkie Pie, You're in charge of finding us a new Persian Data Squad Ranger. With that assigned, Pinkie Pie was delighted to do it. At CHS, Robbie was teaching Pinkie Pie's sisters his fighting skills. Maud Pie: (deadpan) What kind of skills are you going to teach us, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Well, I'm going to teach you girls a technique called the "Triple Punch Kick Combo". In order to master the technique, You got to have Flexibility and Discipline, Ready to get started? Limestone Pie: You bet. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Maud Pie: (deadpan) Show us how it's done. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Let's start by taking some deep breaths. With that said, They each took their deep breaths. Robbie Diaz: Now, In order to do it, You must know about it before you make it. We're going to start off by two high kicks, Allow me to demonstrate. With that said, Robbie demonstrates his two high kicks. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Let me see you try it. Ome by one, Limestone and Marble did well for their first try. As for Maud, She was a fast learner of the Triple Punch Kick Combo. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, That's very quite good there, Maud. But, How were able to learn that move so fast? Maud Pie: (deadpan) You've demonstrated the technique, I always learn to fight the faster way. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) I see, Great job. Then, Robbie and his friends were starting to get to know her and the rest of Pinkie Pie's sisters as much as Twilight and her friend do. Just as Limestone and Marble Pie were out walking, They were ambushed by Egg-Dumpling and the Egg Pawns. Limestone Pie: What the?! What's happening? Marble Pie: Oh no! Egg-Dumpling: Egg Pawns, Seize them! So, The Egg Pawns rounded them capturing them. Meanwhile after Karate Class, There's a call on Twilight's morpher. Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong, Digit? Digit: Twilight, Get Robbie and everyone else at the Command Center! It's urgent! Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way! As for Pinkie Pie, She knew who to give the Persian Morpher to. At the Cyberspace Command Center, Everyone's gathered here. Robbie Diaz: Digit, Palutena! Twilight Sparkle: We came as fast as we could. Lady Palutena: Welcome, Rangers. I'm afraid we've got trouble. Rigby: Alright! (looking around) Where's the danger at? I'm looking forward to a good robot kicking. Digit: It's Limestone and Marble Pie, They've been captured by one of Eggman's new robot. As the viewing globe shows, Egg-Dumpling had Limestone and Marble captive. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Yoshi: Uh oh, That's not good. Then, Pinkie Pie came with Maud accompanying her. Pinkie Pie: Guys, I've found us a Persian Data Squad Ranger! Robbie Diaz: Really? Mordecai: Who is it? Maud Pie: (deadpan) She was talking about me, She told me the whole thing about Data Squad. Princess Marina: Hmm, We could use another Ranger to help us. Princess Kelly: Yeah. Pinkie Pie: Well.... You've got that done already, My big sis is one of us now. Lady Palutena: Well done, Pinkie Pie. You have chosen wisely. Rigby: Come on, Guys. Let's go save Limestone and Marble Pie. Robbie Diaz: Right, Let's move out! Meanwhile at the city, Egg-Dumpling was keeping them hostage. Limestone Pie: Let us go, You big bully! Egg-Dumpling: Oh, I'll let you go alright. After the Rangers come so we'll destroy them! Cosmo the Seedrian: On the contrary, You're the one who will be destroyed. And right on time, Robbie and his friends came to the rescue. Twilight Sparkle: Release Limestone Pie and Marble Pie, Egg-Dumpling! Egg-Dumpling: Come and get them, Rangers! Right pass these Egg Pawns! With the Egg Pawns coming, They surround them. Yoshi: Shall we, Rob? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It's Morphin Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike: Jade Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! The Data Squad Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Robbie Diaz: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Egg-Dumpling: Egg Pawns, Attack! As the Data Squad Rangers attack, They tried to hold them off as many as possible. But then, Pinkie was captured by one of the Egg Pawns. Pinkie Pie: Hey, Let me go! (grunts to get free) Robbie Diaz: Huh? (looks at her) Pinkie! Robbie and the other tried to save her, But more Egg Pawns got in the way. Pinkie Pie: Somebody, Please HELP!!! Then, Maud heard Pinkie Pie's voice and took down a few of the Egg Pawns as she placed her arms apart. Maud Pie: (deadpan) I don't think you should be doing something like that, Not while I'm here. Pinkie looks at her sister as the Persian Morpher started to glow. Maud Pie: (deadpan) I know this might seem a bit difficult for you and you maybe a robot who was made by Doctor Eggman, But I will... (starts to talk normal) Not, Let you hurt my sister! With that said, Maud helped Pinkie Pie on her feet. Emerl: Hey, Guys! We could really use your help right now! Robbie Diaz: Do it! Maud noded as she looked towards Egg-Dumpling. Maud Pie: For my sisters! (activates her morpher) Persian Power, Descend! As last, Maud morphed into the Persian Data Squad Ranger for the first time. Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! With one pose, Her smoke color appears, Maud had to get pass a few Egg Pawns for her sisters. Computer: Summoning Persian Knives. Lady Palutena: Maud, Your Persian Knives will be your guide to defeat your enemy powerful enough. Maud Pie: I owe you one, Palutena. Then, Robbie, Mordecai, Sunset, Xion, Amy, Sonic and Marina's morphers started glowing. Computer: Ninja Steel D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Robbie Diaz: Hey look, Guys. We've got a new Ranger Mode. Sonic the Hedgehog: (laughs) Sweet! Sunset Shimmer: Let's do this! Robbie, Mordecai, Sunset, Xion, Amy, Sonic and Marina: D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Ninja Steel! Ninja Spin! At last, They've become their Ninja Steel D.N.A. Ranger Modes. Robbie Diaz: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red Ranger! Mordecai: Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger! Xion: Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White Ranger! Amy Rose: Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold Ranger! Princess Marina: Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green Ranger! Altogether: Ninja Rangers, Fear No Danger! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! The Ninja Steel Symbol appears, They fought off Egg-Dumpling and the Egg Pawns giving Maud and Pinkie the chance to save their sisters. Pinkie Pie: Now's our chance, Maud! Maud Pie: Right behind you, Pinkie! Persian Knives, Double Slash! Then, The took out a lot of Egg Pawns and rescued their sisters. Limestone Pie: Thanks, Pinkie. Thanks, Maud. We owe you two big time! Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Maud Pie: No problem, Limestone. Now, You and Marble get to safety. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, We'll finish him off. Limestone Pie: You got it, Good luck. Soon, Maud met up with Robbie and the others preparing for the final strike. Sonic the Hedgehog: Any last words? Egg-Dumpling: Dr. Eggman will reign supreme! Robbie Diaz: Not on my watch! Robbie, Mordecai, Sunset, Xion, Amy and Marina: Ninja Star Blades! Sonic the Hedgehog: Rockstorm Guitar! Maud Pie: Persian Knives! Altogether: Final Attack! With every last slice, Egg-Dumpling was brought down. Egg-Dumpling: Why'd you considered me dumped! (exploded) Amy Rose: Looks like we've won the fight. Princess Kelly: You bet, Amy. Dr. Eggman: Even if there's a new Ranger, They're still no match for me! Magna Beam! As Orbot fires the Magna Beam, Egg-Dumpling got bigger. Egg-Dumpling: Time for you to be in the dumps! Twilight Sparkle: Here we go again! (activates her morpher) Initiating Zord Summoning! Then, All the Zords came including Maud's Persian Rock Zord. Lady Palutena: Maud, I bestow to you the Persian Rock Zord. Maud Pie: Thank you, Palutena. (activates her morpher) Harmony Crusader Megazord, Persian Formation, Activate! Robbie Diaz: Cyber Shadow Megazord, Initiate! Gmerl: Platinum Warrior Megazord, Unleashed! Karone Hammond: Crimson Knight Megazord, Activate! At last, The Megazords were formed and ready for battle. Computer #1: Harmony Crusader Megazord Persian Formation Sequence, Complete. Computer #2: Cyber Shadow Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Computer #3: Platinum Warrior Megazord Transformation Sequence, Complete. Computer #4: Crimson Knight Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Twilight Sparkle: Time we take down Egg-Dumpling! With the battle going on, They stood against Egg-Dumpling. Egg-Dumpling: Is that all you got, Rangers!? Robbie Diaz: No, But this might. Dark Shadow Blast! Egg-Dumpling: (gets hit) That's smarts! Gmerl: Platinum Megazord Saber! Karone Hammond: Crimson and Rainbow Megazord Saber! Both: Double Slash Formation! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Megazord Saber! Maud Pie: Adding Persian Energy! Altogether: Final Persian Slash! Egg-Dumpling: I'm going down to the dumps! (exploded) Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Enemy Eliminated! With Eggman's plan teared to bits, He gets more upset with the Rangers winning. Cubot: Well, It looks like another robot destroyed by the Rangers. Cause I always thought they would ever give up. Orbot: Might I suggest that we could send another robot to finish them? Dr. Eggman: (thinks for a moment) Forget about them for now, First we'll need to form our own forces. What we need are numbers. Cubot: Oh... Orbot: Does that mean you have a plan? Dr. Eggman: Of course I do, And it will not fail. He went towards the lab to start his plan. Back at the Command Center, Everyone welcomed Maud Pie to the Data Squad Team. Pit: Welcome to the team, Maud. Maud Pie: Thank you, Pit. I'm just glad to be part of it, But what matters the most is that you weren't hurt by one of Eggman's robots. That's why I'll always love this morpher and you five-ever. That's even longer than for-ever. Maud smile as Pinkie Pie gave her big sister a hug. Lady Palutena: You're one of us now, Maud Pie. There's always room for more Rangers until it'll be plenty. Then, Maud noded as she and Pinkie went back to earth and have their sister time. The End Then, The twenty-third episode preview begins. Maud Pie: Hello, I'm Maud Pie. It seems as a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna came here from Mobius to Canterlot High. But then, Dr. Eggman must be planning something different in Silver Hills. However, The Time Force and S.P.D. Rangers are going to help us out as we prepared the greatest fight in Power Rangers History.... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: The Quantum Power from Within, We'll see what happens next. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts